


Breathe In and Out

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - thunderbirds are go [91]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9046280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: navigatorsnorth asked: (whispers) stealth Virgil feels





	

Virgil was exhausted.

There had been too many close calls, too many late nights after too many early mornings.  Too many times he’d had to yell his brothers names into comms and hear only static in reply.

Scott was snapping like a turtle, and Gordon’s humour had taken a wicked, brittle edge.  John was retreating, and Alan was twitching, and even Grandma had taken to staying in her room when the tension got too high.

And still the calls for help kept coming.  But now, there was always that edge that this time would be the call that led them into the Mechanic’s grasp, or even just the call where, this time, he’d shout his brothers name and get only static for all eternity.

If Virgil was the kind to scream, he’d scream.  If he was the type to snap and snipe, he’d be taking it out on his brothers. But he’d never been the type to yell, and there was no force in the universe that could have him hurting his brothers.

Virgil poured his nervous energy into his Bird until his frustrations made his hands shake too much to be useful.  That same tremor made the piano frustrating rather than relaxing, but he knew he still needed to blow off steam.

Kayo was waiting for him at the top of the gangway up from the hangar.  She looked him up and down, and threw a pair of sparring gloves at him.  “I need something to hit.”

Virgil fingered the chammied leather between his fingers.  “You can _try_  to hit me,” he teased, the both of them knowing that she’d land more blows than he’d dodge.  But she pulled her punches, and she always gave better than she got.

He followed her down into her domain, the training space echoing in the low light.  They prepared in silence, moving easily around each other.  “Paws up, big guy,” Kayo told him, and Virgil raised his fists.

Kayo _tsked_  under her breath, dropping her fight pose to reach out and adjust his stance.  Virgil let her push him into new shapes, and concentrated on breathing.


End file.
